The present invention relates to a toy and, in particular, to a hoop toy having a guide device for the control thereof.
Hoops have been employed as toys for many years for both children and adults. They provide both fun and a great deal of exercise to the user. The most simple form of such devices is merely a hoop such as a wheel rim or barrel hoop propelled merely by manual manipulation. In lieu of hand operation users have employed sticks to guide the hoop. Over the years a wide variety of hoop toys and guide controls have been developed. Examples of such toys and guide controls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,453,341; 4,052,814; 3,731,425; 3,715,834; 3,351,889; and sophisticated, none of these devices provide efficient accommodation for high and low speed maneuvering nor provide relative ease in starting and stopping with simplicity of structure.
There exists, therefore, the need for a hook toy and a guide and control therefor which provides such advantages.
The foregoing objects together with other objects and advantages are fulfilled by the present invention as will be apparent from the following disclosure.